


God bless you and me

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Second chances: Prove me wrong [3]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at saddness, Hurt/Comfort, attempt at comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider man found Vulture one day, and of course Vulture was angry and upset he can't find his memories. So Peter did the next best thing which was calming the poor Vulture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God bless you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: God bless the road (Rascal Flatts) and I hope you dance (Lee Ann)

________________________

Here I am sitting on top of roof, singing my heart out for Scarlet Spider. Sure he betrayed me, SHEILD, and the team. Not only that, but to my aunt. But there's always something good in a person, their just lost on a broken road. I used to sing this song to myself when I get lost, lonely, and torn. And right now, I feel two of the three. But I was also singing this for Scarlet Spider. He was lost.

"I set out on a narrow way, many year ago. Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign, Pointed straight to you."

I remember Vulture saying there was a traitor in SHEILD. I knew there was, but Vulture never said it was a Spider. No, never. I could still remember that day, the day when everything began testing my skills as a leader and as an individual. I remember how I got lost, frustrated, and tired. But some how I kept pushing through.

"That every long lost dream, led me to where you are, others who broke my heart. They were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you."

That's when I heard loud banging noise, almost like a distress signal. Putting my mask back on, I rushed to the rescue. Following the noise, I found Vulture there destroying his metal suit. I could tell he was upset and frustrated. He kept doing this a for good minute, finally I decided to act. Taking a deep breath, I sung out "I think about the years I spent, just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan. That is coming true."

Seeing Vulture standing there, lost and confused. I felt sorry for him, losing his memories and now left in the dark by his so called 'friends' or 'allies'. Softly and carefully, I stepped forward. Seeing Vulture not moving or retreating is a good enough for me. When I finally got near Vulture, I opened my arms to him. I could see him changing into his more human look. Seeing his black raccoon eyes look red, was enough indication that has, indeed, been crying. Gently I closed my arms around him, soon I felt his arms hold me. He was shaking, which I knew he began to cry.

Softly, I moved him back and forth, and gently stroked his back in circles. "Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you. Now I'm just rolling home, into my lovers arms. This much I know is true. That God bless the broken road that led me straight to you."

We stayed like this for several hours, and I just simply hold him. "I hope you never lose your sense of wonder, you get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. When one door closes, I hope one more opens. Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance."

That's when we danced, it was a slow mo dance, but it was enough to keep him focus on something else. Gently I spoke again, "I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance. Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking. Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making."

I could remember when my uncle singed this to me when I was little. When I was afraid to even step out those doors and to just turn around, and see my aunt and uncle are gone. "Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to selling out, Reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance. I hope you dance."

I could hear him hum along as I gently sing to him. After some point, he was finally calm. Silently I stated to him "There is a spot for you on my team. Remember this, we will welcome you into open arms. That is if you let us, and we can't help you if you can't tell us. Trust me, Vulture."

By the time I got back, I didn't realized that Vulture gave up and joined SHEILD. I didn't even know he joined in my new group, I didn't even know that the other did indeed welcome him. Though some still questioned him, but he made it. Silently, I laid my head on my web, and body in my cocoon. I'll wake up to see Vulture as friend, not as enemy. I'll wake up to see him make new memories, and those memories will be with me and the team. And with SHEILD.

Welcome aboard, Vulture. 


End file.
